Opération chocolats de Pâques!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Voici un petit OS sur Handa et sa journée de Pâques, entouré évidement des enfants. Et forcément, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir cet OS que j'ai rédigé pour le concours de fanfictions lancé sur le forum de Rp où je suis (Rp-with-you).
Titre: Opération chocolats de Pâques !

Auteur: Lil's

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Satsuki YOSHINO

Fandom : Barakamon

Note:

Ce petit OS modeste est en fait ma contribution pour le concours de fanfictions lancé sur le forum de RP où je suis (Rp-with-you). Nous avons jusqu'à fin avril pour envoyer un OS sur le thème de Pâques (pas de fandom imposé) en insérant le plus de mots de cette liste:

\- Soif - Scène - Fondue - Biceps - Expulser - Couverture - Tour - Escargot - Montre de poche - Fenêtre - Avaler - Citrouille - Tambour - Peintre - Huit.

* * *

Le jeune homme était en plein exercice physique, grinçant des dents et grognant, dans la cuisine. Ce maudit pot à cornichon refusait de céder. Plus les minutes passées, plus, il sentait la gêne le gagner en imaginant la **scène** si Miwa était là.

"- Attends, c'est quoi ces **biceps** ridicules! Laisse faire la pro!"

Il était persuadé qu'en deux secondes, elle aurait réussi à l'ouvrir. Même Naru aurait pu s'en sortir. Il était surement le seul de la bande à se trouver en difficulté pour ouvrir le pot. Il soupira longuement. Il ne pouvait pas passer plus de deux minutes sans penser aux enfants du village.

Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé ici, de son plein gré maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps passait-il ses journées non stop en compagnie des enfants du village ? Handa décida de jeter un coup d'oeil au petit calendrier qui trônait sur l'étagère de sa salle de séjour. Dans deux jours, c'était Pâques. Il resta un moment interdit.

\- Déjà ? Mais ... Personne ne m'a rien dit!

Paniqué, il repensait à tous les derniers jours où il avait vu les enfants. Aucun en avait parlé. Pourtant, ils ne tenaient jamais en place bien longtemps lorsqu'un événement arrivait. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était la réalité. Il regarda à nouveau le calendrier mais rien n'y changea. Pâques était sur le point d'arriver.

Le calligraphe se précipita à la **fenêtre** pour regarder dehors. Il ne voyait personne. Aucun enfant ne semblait être dans les parages. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'aller enfiler ses chaussures et de filer à la seule boutique qu'il connaissait.

Une fois sur place, il commença à faire le **tour** du magasin dans l'espoir de trouver des chocolats pour l'occasion. En même temps, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour cacher tout ça jusqu'à Pâques ? Les enfants allaient s'amuser à fouiller dans ses affaires et il n'était pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps s'ils le questionnaient. C'était de véritables petits démons.

\- Maître ?

L'interpellé se figea et déglutit. Il avait oublié un petit détail en venant ici. Aki était souvent dans la boutique pour aider. Il ne pouvait pas acheter quoi que ce soit s'il était là. Il se retourna, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

\- Hey, Aki. Comment ça va ?  
\- Je pensais que les filles étaient avec toi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Elles veulent faire une **fondue** chez toi.

Décidément, son plan tombait à l'eau. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen d'y parvenir.

\- Hey, **peintre**!

Le maître se figea. Il n'était pas un vulgaire peintre, il était un calligraphe. Mais ses mots restèrent bloqués alors qu'il se retrouvait face au père de Miwa.

\- J'ai besoin d'un p'tit coup d'main. Ça d'vrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes! T'être même moins! Allez disons **huit**!

Incapable de refuser, il se retrouva entraîner malgré lui pendant qu'Aki lui faisait un petit au revoir de la main. Il avait été trahi, abandonné. Il se retrouvait l'esclave du père de la jeune fille pour dix minutes, voire plus. Il ne pensait pas y passer que huit pauvres minutes de sa petite vie misérable.

\- Et voilà, maître! C'était vite fait!

Handa attrapa la canette de soda que lui tendait le père de Miwa. Vite fait ? Il y avait passé une bonne demi-heure. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, il venait de se faire **expulser** de la maison où il venait de peindre la barrière pour lui refaire une petite beauté, comme le disait si bien son "employeur".

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une tête décolorée fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Il espérait qu'Hiro n'allait pas l'entraîner dans des histoires bizarres. Il avait eu sa dose.

\- Alors, maître, vous laissez les filles seules chez vous, préparer la **fondue**?

Handa se figea. Il en avait complètement oublié cette histoire à force de peindre ces planches de bois sous le regard amusé du père de Miwa. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui si c'était pour retrouver sa maison détruite, brûlée ou avalée par un typhon.

\- Allez, ne traînons pas!

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se retrouva entraîné malgré lui. Mais cette fois, c'était pour rentrer chez lui, ce qui semblait être moins déplaisant à première vue. Il discuta avec Hiro tout le long du trajet. Il retrouvait presque la normalité, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu avec qui il parlait.

Au loin, il pouvait voir sa maison, juste en haut de la montée. Il aperçut une des jeunes filles qui semblait scruter leur arrivée, surement impatiente de commencer la **fondue**. Il était pourtant encore un peu tôt pour manger. Mais soudainement, celle-ci se mit à agir bizarrement. Il la vit tomber à genoux avant de se relever précipitamment de s'en fuir de l'autre côté. Le calligraphe resta un moment interdit avant de se tourner vers Hiro qui haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Elle a oublié sa ... **montre de poche**!, Expliqua Miwa rapidement face au regard perdu du maître. Elle ne laissa pas de temps pour répliquer quelque chose qu'elle enchaîna directement.

\- Bienvenue à la grande aventure de Pâques! Pour faire un **tour** , veuillez déposer 500 yens dans cette petite urne!

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune fille venait de lui demander de payer pour rentrer chez lui. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de "grande aventure de Pâques" ? Ce n'était même pas encore Pâques !

\- Les filles voulaient faire une surprise pour Pâques alors Naru a fait exprès de ne pas retirer les jours du calendrier correctement.  
\- Comme ça aujourd'hui, on n'avait plus qu'à t'entraîner faire un truc pour s'occuper de cacher les chocolats dans la maison ! Au début, on voulait t'envoyer chercher des ingrédients pour la **fondue** mais en arrivant ici, tu étais déjà parti. Alors j'ai demandé à papa de t'occuper un peu.

C'était donc sa faute ? Il ne savait même plus s'il devait être énervé ou ému face à tant de gentillesse. Ce n'était que des enfants, ils avaient fait comme ils pouvaient pour lui faire une surprise. Soupirant, il s'approcha de l'urne et y déposer l'argent.

\- Allons faire ce **tour** alors.

Miwa expliqua qu'ils avaient utiliser toute la maison pour cacher les chocolats. Un peu désespéré de ne pas avoir que le jardin à fouiller, le maître commença son tour dehors en se disant que ce serait le plus rapide. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Hina et Naru qui ne pouvaient pas résister à l'envie de faire la chasse de Pâques. Miwa força le maître à payer pour les deux mais celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il se retrouva à genoux, à fouiller un buisson, avec Hina et Naru qui n'étaient pas bien loin. Miwa et Hiro avaient disparu.

\- Oh, j'en vois uuuuuuuuuun Aaaaaaaaah!  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maître ?  
\- Un ...un ... un **escargot**!

Sans prévenir, Naru le poussa et s'enfonça dans le buisson. Elle attrapa le chocolat et ressortit. Le maître se retrouva avec l'escargot à quelques centimètres de son visage, prêt à défaillir. Mais une main l'attrapa et le reposa dans les buissons, loin du maître. Ce dernier soupira, soulagé de ne plus le voir et Naru lui confia le chocolat plein de bave d'escargot.

\- Allez, au suivant.

Finalement le jardin ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Et si on rentrait ?

Le maître n'avait pu s'empêcher de proposer cela dans l'espoir de fuir loin de tous ces insectes. Les deux petites ne dirent pas non. Elles semblaient avoir récupéré la majorité des chocolats du jardin vu le panier déjà bien rempli qu'Hina tenait. Pas étonnant que le maître avait eu un mal fou à trouver des chocolats au magasin, les enfants les avaient déjà tous piqués.

Le maître était encore une fois à genoux, mais cette fois, il fouillait des placards dont il connaissait le contenu. Il ne risquait pas de mauvaise surprise. C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une **citrouille** cachée au fond derrière des livres. Un petit mot était scotché dessus disant "Désolé, il nous manquait un chocolat! Xoxo ". Il referma bien vite le placard en question, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu. C'était toujours mieux que des escargots.

\- T'as **soif**?  
\- Oui ... Aaaaaah!

Le maître se figea en voyant la petite Naru boire dans la coquille d'un **escargot**. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de l'empêcher, paralysé par la peur. La petite se mit à rire et montra la coquille au maître.

\- C'est vide!

La petite semblait fière de sa blague tandis qu'Handa semblait avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque. Ces enfants allaient le tuer à force. Il préféra fuir la conversation et passer à autre chose. Il ouvrit un des placards de sa cuisine et se retrouva face à un **tambour**. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais impossible de s'en souvenir. Alors cette fois, il se sentit obligé de demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?  
\- C'est à moi, j'avais plus de place chez moi.

Il sursauta vivement et se retourna vers Hiro. Il le regarda comment s'il lui demandait où il était passé durant tout ce temps. Mais ce dernier ne rajouta rien et partit voir Hina qui semblait avoir du mal à attraper un oeuf sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

\- Maître! Maître! Regarde, on les a tous!

Pas mécontent que son aventure s'arrête là, il tapota la tête de Naru pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien joué. Il se releva et attrapa un verre. Il avait soif après toutes ses aventures. Il aurait peut-être pu prendre le temps de boire son soda mais depuis le temps Miwa, ou Hiro, avait du le boire. Les jeunes étaient capable d' **avaler** tout et n'importe quoi en un temps record. Quelques minutes passèrent alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son verre d'eau. Mais le silence qu'il entendait finit par le stresser. Qu'est-ce que ces petits monstres étaient en train de préparer ? Il déglutit alors qu'il avançait prudemment jusqu'au salon.

\- Chut, maître.

Handa s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et sourit. Hiro était en train de poser une couverture sur les filles qui s'étaient endormies. Depuis quand préparaient-elles ce coup ? Il les imaginait bien en train d'en parler toute la nuit, trop impatientes de mettre à exécution leur plan.

En y repensant, Tama n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de récupérer sa **montre de poche** et de revenir ? Ce que le maître ignorait, c'était que la jeune fille ne possédait pas de **montre de poche**. Elle avait juste fui après avoir eu des pensées impures en voyant Handa et Hiro discuter ensemble. La main qu'avait posé Hiro sur l'épaule du maître avait eu raison de son pauvre coeur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à **expulser** ses idées et n'avait pas osé revenir, surtout si les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore ensemble à flirter devant ses petits yeux innocents.

* * *

Voilà, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et surtout à l'imaginer prendre vie. Si j'étais assez douée en dessin, j'en aurai fait une mini BD ... Mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas alors je laisse ça comme ça. Et je suis assez contente, je n'ai eu aucun mal à insérer tous les mots du défi!

Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
